


The Miya Twins, But Make It Shakespeare

by AngelOfDiligence



Series: MiyacestWeek2020/MiyaMiyaWeek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I probably need help at this point but nah, Inarizaki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, aka a mood, no beta we die like men, twins being twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDiligence/pseuds/AngelOfDiligence
Summary: Basically just the Miya Twins spouting random Shakespeare quotes and insults at each other cause why not[updated]
Relationships: (but it’s only implied), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: MiyacestWeek2020/MiyaMiyaWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The Miya Twins, But Make It Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macandchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandchess/gifts).



> I have no idea what I’m doing at this point.
> 
> Also, I suck at writing, so I apologize in advance
> 
>   
> (I’m not really using the prompts, but here they are so you know what they are!)
> 
> Day 1: Firsts/Memories  
> Day 2: Mirror/Cold  
> Day 3: Seasons/Comfort  
> Day 4: Alt. Universe/Supernatural  
> Day 5: Home/Promises  
> Day 6: Soulmates/Food  
> Day 7: Future/Touch

No One’s POV:

It was nearing midterms at Inarizaki high school and it was a well known fact among the volleyball club that the Miya twins sucked at English. There was going to be a major test on old English literature, specifically the Shakespearean era, and the two brothers had no idea how they would be able to pass with such limited knowledge on the subject.

The teacher gave out multiple plays to read over analyze the span of a few weeks, and they were required to be able to identify quotes and tell which plays they were from. This was proving to be quite the task, seeing as Atsumu and Osamu were so bad at pretty much everything other than volleyball and anything food related.

————

The twins were lounging around in their shared bedroom when Atsumu had the most random, but somehow the most brilliant idea ever to be in existence.

“Hey ‘Samu, for our English test we pretty much just need to memorize a bunch of quotes and plays, right?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess that’s the gist of it. Why-” Osamu groaned. “Oh no please don’t tell me you have another one of your ‘amazing ideas’.” He put up quotations to emphasize his point.

“Hey! My ideas are always amazing. But yes, I have an idea of how we might be able to memorize all those words and plays and whatnot.”

“Oh no. Ok what is it?”

“Well, what if we-“

————

...................... “Ok, does anyone know what the fuck happened to them?” the team is pretty used to the twins antics, but this, this takes the cake of the “what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-them” category.

I mean, yelling at each other one minute and then making out the next is one thing, but this is by far the most confusing thing the team will probably ever witness.

The twins are spouting seemingly random Shakespeare quotes at each other, and then saying the play it’s from. _This has got to be the weirdest way to learn in existence_ , Suna thought, shaking his head slightly.

————

No one knows how it started, but even after midterms were over and they didn’t have to worry about any major English test, the two brothers continued their Shakespeare quoting on a regular basis.

Even though it started out by being just randomly saying a quote and having the other say the play, it somehow morphed into their everyday conversations. Surprisingly enough, Osamu tended to be the one to start speaking in Shakespearean first, even though it was Atsumu who came up with the idea in the first place.

“‘Samu, I swear I didn’t steal your scarf!”

“‘[You are] falser than vows made in wine’.”

“As You Like It. But still, you have to believe me!”

_Wait, did he just say the []’s out loud?!? How the frick-_

————

It always became more intense during their fights, with the insults becoming more frequent and passionate. But it seemed that no matter how bad the argument was, they still always managed to say the play the other’s quote was from, as if it was second nature.

“‘Tsumu, ‘I, which know my heart, do here pronounce, by the very truth of it, I care not for you, and am so near the lack of charity - to accuse myself - I hate you’.”

“Cymbeline. Fine. ‘Thou wretched, rash, intruding fool, farewell. I took thee for thy better’.”

“Hamlet.”

This quickly became a constant for the volleyball club members, having gotten used to the Old English word spouts even when having conversations with only one of the two twins, although it really only happened when they were still having a fight. And you always knew when an insult had just been said, for it was hard not to hear when one of them shouted the play’s name back at each other.

“Hey Osamu, don’t you think you were a little bit too harsh on Atsumu the other day? I mean, he’s your brother, you should show him some mercy.”

Osamu scoffed. “‘He may keep his own grace, but he’s out of mine, I can assure him’.”

“HENRY IV, PART 2!!!!”

————

It seemed that no matter the time or place, there was always some random thing to be quoted. Morning, afternoon, nighttime, it didn’t matter when, someone always had to say something.

“‘From th’ extremest upward of thy head to the descent and dust beneath thy foot, [you are] a most toad-spotted traitor’.”

“Geez, I mean I know he stole your pudding, but that’s a little harsh, don’t ya think? Wait, why hasn’t Atsumu said any-“

“KING LEAR!!! AND OH, SHUT UP ‘SAMU, YOU DESERVED IT!!!”

“Well, never mind. Also, how the fuck did you say [] out loud???”

————

It continued for a while, becoming more and more normal as time went on, but it only took a few months later when they lost to Karasuno to shock everyone once again.

“Why did we have to lose?! It’s not fair, dammit!”

Ojiro tried reasoning with them. “Guys, it’s ok - there’s always next year. It’s not that big of a deal. I mean, yeah, we’re all upset that we lost, but in the end it’s just a game, right?”

“‘All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts’.”

“As You Like It. Exactly my point- wait........”

  
  


“Kita?”

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was writing this I realized that I made Osamu kinda a jerk. Sorry Atsumu, but it kinda fits better seeing as you’re normally the provokes and he insults you a lot. Rip


End file.
